Linked Souls
by Magnolia Mellark
Summary: The four houses of Hogwarts have there differences, but where does it say they are too different to get along. Four girls wish to destroy the house rivalry, and make them all realize that house unity is important.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_ You might belong to Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart._

_ You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal. Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil._

_ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind. Where those of wit and learning will always find their kind._

_ Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends. Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. _

Each Hogwarts house is very different, and the sorting hat selects who you will be. The sorting hat almost seemed to predict your future. Wherever you go, that's who you are going to end up being. Your house is your group of friends, the other houses are your rivals. Nobody ever has a choice in the matter.

Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor. They were the founders of the four houses. They knew best of who belonged in each house. They knew where the student's destiny lied.

The houses do not always get along, they often fight. The greatest rivalry's came from Slytherin and Gryffindor. But does that even mean anything? If they wanted to, the houses could get along.

Four houses, four girls. Each girl special in her own way. Each one is in a different house. Each one is destined for great things.

These four girls could possibly change Hogwarts forever.


	2. The Acceptance Letters

Chapter 1

Kairi Caverly sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the floor. He dark hair hung down over her long pale face. Kairi was eleven years old, and would soon be starting secondary school. She didn't feel like she was prepared to face such a challenge.

Kairi was a quiet little girl, she liked to keep to herself. She was disrespected by all of the other girls in school and they always tried to wind her up. They would always call her queer and odd, and Kairi hated it. Kairi despised school, she wished her parents would pull her out of it and have her home-schooled where not a single bloody girl could bother her.

Kairi was smart and witty and felt like she did not belong in this town. It's true, Kairi was a queer girl, and she knew it. She was different then the rest of them, and she seemed to cause strange things to happen when she was frustrated at something or another. One time, Kate Erickson had been mean to Kairi and suddenly Kate's hair turned to an awful shade of green. Kate had of course blamed Kairi for it.

Another time, Kairi's dog had shrunk at an alarming rate after her mother had complained about him always making a huge mess. Kairi could hold Rupert in the palm of her hand. She hid him under her bed and told her mother he had run away. Rupert could not digest his food properly and died.

Today, Kairi heard her parents arguing in another room after the stove literally blew up and was put into shambles. It had happened directly after Kairi was wound up about her parents making her wash the dishes instead of letting her sit in her room and read.

Kairi laid back on her bed and curled up into a ball. Slowly, she closed her eyes. Then she suddenly heard a fluttering noise from outside her window. She looked up to see some sort of large bird flying past. Kairi stuck her head out the window to see an owl perched on a fencepost, gawking at her.

"Mother!" called out Kairi, "There is an owl outside my window!"

Her parents continued to quarrel, taking no notice to Kairi's cries. Kairi walked out of her door and into the kitchen. "There's an owl!" she cried.

"Rubbish, Kairi," said her father, "Return to your room!"

"But, I swear dad! I saw it!" she cried. Mr. Caverly glared at Kairi and she returned to her room in silence.

Suddenly, Kairi heard somebody knocking on the door as she passed. Slowly, she approached the door and opened it. Before her stood a short little man with neatly combed brown hair. He wore a large dark cloak. He looked up at Kairi and smiled. He pulled a letter out from his cloak and handed it to her.

_ Ms K. Caverly_

_ The Downstairs Bedroom_

_ 164 York Street_

_ Keswick_

_ England_

"Hello," he said, "I am Professor Flitwick at the wizarding school of Hogwarts. May I come in? We have much to discuss."

Liberty Robinson sat with her best friend, Clara Griffin, on the floor playing a game of Gobstones. Clara had always been better at the game than Libby. Clara was in fact a year older than Libby, so she had more experience. After all, Gobstones was a quite popular game at Hogwarts.

"What house do you think I will be in?" asked Libby.

"You seem like another Hufflepuff to me, but you can never be too sure," replied Clara, "An old friend of mine ended up in Slytherin. Never did see her too much afterwards. The houses like to keep to themselves for the most part."

"I really hope I'm not in Slytherin," said Libby, "It's not that I have anything against them of course! It's just that... Well... I don't think I am exactly Slytherin material."

"You'll be a Hufflepuff, Libby," stated Clara, "I'm sure of it."

Libby smiled, Clara had always been there for her since they were young. Libby had written to Clara all the time once she left for Hogwarts. Clara didn't write as much as Libby though. Libby understood that Clara had gotten new friends, and Libby was a thing of the past. Libby planned on changing it though.

Libby heard the sound of something whacking into the door. Libby immediately rose from the floor and flung the door open. An old barn owl lay on the Robinson's family doormat. "Hermes!" called out Libby, raising the owl into her arms. "Get my parents Clara!"

Libby laid Hermes on the counter. It looked like he had bashed into the door. It was unusual for him to do something like this, Libby's family had had Hermes for a long time. He was getting quite old and probably didn't have that good of sight any more.

Libby moved out of the way as soon as her dad approached with his wand in his hand.

"_Episkey_," he said, waving his wand. Hermes eyes slowly blinked open and Libby squealed of joy.

"What the bloody hell happened?" asked Mrs Robinson.

"He bashed into the door," replied Libby, "I'll go check to see what he brought us."

Libby opened the door to see a letter lying alone on the doormat. The letter had finally come. Libby clutched it tightly in her hands and ran inside.

Libby squealed of excitement and tore the letter open as fast as she could. Clara looked at Libby in shock. She was one step closer to Hogwarts.

Sophia Emerson was sitting in the park, with a book clutched tightly in her hand. She knew it wasn't a good idea to read such literature in open areas, but she was taking precautions just as her mother had told her to do. Her father had tried to rid the house of all of Sophia's mother's books, but Sophia had managed to save some of them.

A young boy that Sophia knew from school came towards her. She held her book tighter as he got closer. "What are you reading?" he asked.

Sophia looked at the outside cover of the book. "_A Tale of Two Cities,_" she said.

The boy squinted at Sophia. "No, your not," he claimed. He pushed Sophia's book to the ground. Hidden behind the novel was _A Guide to Medieval Sorcery. _"What's that?" he asked.

Sophia jumped onto the book, blocking it from view. She clutched it tightly against her chest and ran all the way home. Once she made it to her doorstep, she hid the wizard book under her shirt so her father wouldn't see it.

"I'm home!" she called out. Mr. Emerson looked through the doorway from the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" he asked. Sophia held up the muggle book as her response. Her father nodded his head and returned to making dinner. 

Sophia scurried to her room, where she quickly hid the wizard book in her secret spot where the rest of her mothers books were. Sophia loved the wizarding world, but her dad was a muggle. He didn't want Sophia to have any part in Hogwarts or magic. But Sophia knew that she was a witch, and in time she would hopefully be invited to attend her mother's old school, Hogwarts.

Sophia had turned 11 just a few weeks ago, and she knew her letter would soon be arriving. She wondered what her father would think of it. She desperately hoped he would allow her to go. How could he not?

Sophia's older siblings had never been invited to attend Hogwarts, or any other wizarding school. Her younger sister was sure she couldn't possibly be a witch. Sophia knew that she had to be the only one who had inherited her mother's magical blood.

Sophia went to go get the post, and keep on the look out for owls as she did every day. It always filled her with excitement to see if she had finally gotten her letter. But it also filled her with doubt when it had not yet come.

Sophia flipped through the post, when she caught sight of it. The letter with the Hogwarts crest printed on the back.

Sophia smiled, she really was a witch. She walked into the house and into the kitchen. Her father looked at her as she cautiously handed him the acceptance letter. After examining it, he looked up at his daughter with worry.

He was at a loss for words. He had no way to express his feeling towards this.

"It's alright Dad," began Sophia, "You don't need to say anything. I know you don't want me to go, but I have my right to make my own choice in this situation. I want to go to Hogwarts. It's where my destiny lies. I can't help who I am, and I'm one of them. So, Dad, I'm going to have Aunt Catherine to take me to Diagon Alley so I can get my school supplies. Then I'm going to get on the train and go to Hogwarts."

Peyton Lancasper sat behind her house, leaning against the old tree. Her long, curly red hair was falling out of her bun. She held her supple cypress wand from Ollivanders in her hand, twirling it in circles.

She knew her letter would be coming soon. Most likely from Hogwarts. She was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, so there was no doubt of which house she would be in. All her family had been in Slytherin, she was destined to do the same.

A quick spark of light came out from her wand, and sailed across the yard. It flew over her neighbours fence and down the street. It was bound to hit and knock over somebody along the way. Peyton stood up in search of the spell. Down the street she saw a little witch skipping along, the light coming closer to her.

"WATCH OUT YOU IDIOT!" she screamed. The little girl turned around and narrowly dodged the spell.

The girl looked over at Peyton with a smile, but Peyton turned away. She headed back inside, where she fell onto the couch. Her older sister sat across the room with her legs crossed, drinking tea.

"Hoare brought you a letter," she said, "It's over on the table."

"I'm not getting up," said Peyton, "I'll get it later."

"I'm pretty sure it's from Hogwarts."

"Fine."

Peyton pulled herself up from the couch and walked to the kitchen table. There sat the letter, and it was definitely from Hogwarts.

"Don't expect me to take you to Diagon Alley," said her sister, "You'll have to walk or take the muggle bus."

"Aren't you just the sweetest," sighed Peyton. She grabbed the letter and went to her room, slamming the door behind her.


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2

Professor Flitwick had definitely struggled to give Kairi and her family the news. Her parents had refused to accept the fact that Kairi was a magical being. Kairi had a bit of trouble accepting it too.

"Have you gone mad?" she asked.

Professor Flitwick had shook his head and Kairi was taken aback. "I'll be taking her into Diagon Alley tomorrow afternoon. Then she will be heading on the train to Hogwarts the next day. I expect you can drive her?"

"She will do no such thing!" exclaimed Mrs Caverly, "You are not taking my daughter you perverted little old man!"

The Professor pulled out some sort of want and waved it into a certain motion. "_Avis,_" he muttered. Suddenly, a flock of birds flew from the stick and across the room. Mrs Caverly screamed. Kairi looked in awe.

"It's just some filthy magician's trick," said Mr Caverly.

Flitwick pointed directly at Mr Caverly and muttered, "_Langlock._"

Mr Caverly's tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. With a laugh, Flitwick said, "Learned that spell from you potions master Professor Snape. It certainly does come in handy at times. I best be off Miss Caverly, I'll meet you here at noon tomorrow. I do hope I see you at the door waiting."

With a wave of his wand, Professor Flitwick disappeared in a flash of light. Kairi was completely befuddled, while her mother was shooing birds out the window and her father was tearing at the roof of his mouth.

The next day, Kairi stuffed the pockets of her jacket with money and sat on her doorstep. Directly after the clock hit noon hour, the tiny man appeared next to her. From there, Flitwick brought her to Diagon Alley by Apparition, a most peculiar experience for Kairi.

Kairi examined the streets completely baffled. Men and woman of all shapes and sizes scurried around, most wearing cloaks and tall pointy hats. Kairi stood out with her T-shirt and trousers, and got some odd looks.

"Do you still have your letter?" asked Flitwick.

Kairi shook her head, "My parents took it."

Flitwick pulled a sheet of paper out of his cloak, "Good thing I always have extras."

Kairi spent the day with Flitwick finding all her books and supplies for school. As she walked into Flourish and Blotts, the book store, she noticed a girl with very long brown hair and glasses twirling around the store grabbing at every book in sight.

"Sophia," exclaimed the older woman accompanying her, "You allowance from Hogwarts will never cover for all this! We haven't even gotten your wand yet!"

"Can't you pay for them?" asked the girl, "I'll pay you back, I promise! I think I still have a few galleons of my mothers hidden somewhere in my room."

The woman sighed and held out a few coins to the man at the counter. The girl picked up all the books then looked at the woman. The woman sighed and pulled out a tiny little bag which magically fit all the books.

Kairi turned to Flitwick, "Do you have one of those?" she asked.

"Of course!" he claimed, "But I didn't bring it with me. I'm sure you'll be able to manage."

Kairi and Flitwick headed out of the shop with the books, and headed to the next store then the next. Finally, they arrived at Ollivanders. It was time for Kairi to get her wand.

"Will I be able to do magic like you now?" she asked.

Flitwick shook his head, "In time."

Ollivander smiled at Kairi and immediately began pulling wands off the walls. Kairi picked up each one and began swinging it around. A few of them made a bolt of light shoot out, Kairi was very amused by this, even though she was practically destroying the shop. Flitwick looked at her in disgust.

"Stop!" exclaimed the man. Kairi lowered the wand. Ollivander turned around and grabbed another wand, handing it to Kairi. "English oak and phoenix feather, ten and three quarter inches. Surprising swishy."

Kairi held the wand up and gave it a flick. Suddenly, she felt a bust of magic rushing through her and the wand lit up. Mr. Ollivander smiled, "That's the one."

They headed out of the shop. "I think that's everything on the list." said Kairi.

"It is," said Flitwick, "Unless you want to go get a pet."

Kairi nodded and they headed to the pet store. Cats and owls of all sorts lurked in the windows. A girl with bright orange hair was gazing into the window smiling. She looked over to see Kairi.

"I just love cats! Don't you?" she said. "I have a cat at home named Pepper. I'm thinking of bringing her to Hogwarts. I would bring my owl, Hermes, but I think my parents need him at home. And they promised to write so I'm sure I will see Hermes every once and a while! I'm Libby by the way. I guess I should ask your name. Are you here for a pet? I suggest a cat. I love cats! Unless your allergic, then you should get an owl. A friend of mine is allergic to cats. She lives just a few houses away from mine. She's a Ravenclaw. I want to be a Hufflepuff! Seems like the best house for me! I really hope the sorting hats puts me in Hufflepuff. A very close friend of mine is in Hufflepuff. So, what did you say your name was?"

"Kairi," said Kairi. "My name is Kairi Caverly. I'll see you later."

Kairi scooted away before the girl could start talking again. Kairi and Flitwick entered the pet store. A small area in the corner of the shop caught her eye. Toads, and all sorts of them. Kairi had always been fond of toads.

Flitwick saw what she was looking at. "Toads are probably the least popular pets at Hogwarts," he said. "Most students choose owls so they can deliver their post."

Kairi shook her head. A yellow and black toad caught her eye. A Harlequin toad. She pointed to it. "I want that one."

The shop owner pulled the toad from the cage. Flitwick handed him a few coins and the toad fell into Kairi's hands. She smiled.

"Well," said Flitwick, "That's it. I'll take you home now. Remember, the train leaves tomorrow. Look at your ticket. Somebody should be able to help you at the station."

Flitwick waved his wand and they disparated to Kairi's house.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts," said Flitwick before disappearing.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3

Peyton watched as Bryony, her sister, got ready to charge at the wall between platforms 9 and 10 with her kart.

"Oh will you hurry up!" exclaimed Peyton, "You've done this loads of times before! Do you want me to just go first?"

Bryony crinkled her nose at Peyton. "You're such a pest! Give me time..."

Finally, Bryony looked directly into the wall and charged at it, then she was gone.

Peyton sighed then began backing away from the wall. Then she noticed a girl with dark hair looking at platform nine in confusion. She had a small yellow and black toad sitting on her shoulder. Peyton turned towards her.

"Hey!" called Peyton. The strange girl turned towards her, her eyes falling on Hoare sitting in her cage. The girl slowly made her way towards Peyton.

Peyton smiled, "Nice toad you got there. What's your name?"

"Kairi Caverly."

"I'm Peyton. Peyton Lancasper. Are you having trouble finding your train, Kairi?"

"Yes," said Kairi, "My ticket says platform 9 3/4 on it. I'm not exactly sure that platform exists."

"Sure it does! You just gotta charge at this brick wall between platforms nine and ten. Simple as that!"

"Simple?"

"Ya! Just close your eyes and run and there's nothing to it. Want me to go first?"

Kairi nodded. Peyton pulled her kart back then charged at the wall. She was instantly standing next to the Hogwarts Express. She waited until Kairi came charging through a minute later.

"I gotta go catch up with my sister," said Peyton, "I'll see you around though! Who knows, maybe we will be sorted in the same house."

Peyton turned away from Kairi and made her way onto the train. There was no sight of Bryony anywhere. She must have already found a compartment. Peyton had to do the same.

She looked through the windows of each compartment trying to find an empty one. She stopped when she noticed a room with a girl her age all alone. She had long brown hair and glasses. She had a book lying on her lap and she was gazing out the window. This seemed like a peaceful compartment.

"Hi," said Peyton. The girl turned to look at her. "Can I sit in here?"

The girl nodded. "I'm Sophia. Nice to meet you."

Peyton plopped her butt down on the seat and held out her hand. "Peyton Lancasper."

Sophia smiled and shook Peyton's hand. "Did you hear the Harry Potter is just a few doors down? I'm hoping to go talk to him later. His name is in all the wizarding books you know. He's like a celebrity!"

Peyton nodded, "Ya I've heard of him."

Suddenly, a girl with bright orange hair came charging in. "Peyton!" she squealed, "I haven't seen you in months!"

"Hi Libby," said Peyton. "Sophia, this is Libby Robinson. She lives just a few houses down from mine."

Libby smiled, "Nice to meet you Sophia. I was planning on sitting with my friend Clara, but I can't find her! Well, I might as well meet new friends! That's one of the points of Hogwarts, isn't it? So can I sit with you guys? I promise not to be too much of a bother."

"Sure," said Sophia.

Libby squealed. "We are going to be BEST FRIENDS!" She jumped into her seat and opened up a cage that held a orange and white cat. "This is my cat Pepper. I love cats. I hope you don't mind but Pepper doesn't really like cages."

Pepper found her way onto Sophia's lap then curled up in a ball and drifted to sleep immediately. Sophia looked a bit alarmed, but then she smiled and began petting the cat. The door opened again and a familiar face walked in.

"Do you mind if I come in?" asked Kairi, "I can't find any other compartments."

Libby smiled. "Kairi! Remember me? We met in Diagon Alley! Remember, outside the pet store! I told you about my cat!"

"Ya, I remember," said Kairi. She sat down next to Libby and across from Peyton. She looked over in Sophia's direction. "I saw you at Flourish and Blotts. You bought quite an excessive amount of books as I recall."

Sophia nodded, then looked down at her book. Kairi turned away and looked at Libby who was still smiling joyfully in her direction. Kairi pulled the small toad of her shoulder and set it on her lap. Libby's smile faded.

"You got a TOAD?" she said. Kairi nodded. Libby glared at the creature as if it was vomit. Sophia looked up from her book, intrigued. She set the book down on her seat and approached Kairi.

"Can I see?" she asked, holding out her hands. Kairi handed the toad to Sophia. She calmly stroked his slimy skin. She even seemed to giggle.

"His name is Jimmy. Jimmy the toad. It's all I could come up with that doesn't sound stupid."

Sophia handed Jimmy back to Kairi and headed back to her seat. They heard a boy calling out to somebody named Trevor in the hallway. An 11 year old girl with brown frizzy hair pulled open the compartment door.

"Have any of you perhaps seen a toad run in here?"

Everybody shook their heads and the girl closed the door. "Guess I'm not the only one with a toad," said Kairi.

The four girls sat together in the train compartment talking about magic, toads, Hogwarts, and mars. This is how the legendary friendship began. The four very different girls from very different homes began forming a bond so tight, hardly anything could separate them. This is how our story begins...

"I'm going to go get into my robes," said Kairi standing up for her seat. She reached for the door handle but then it suddenly left her grasp. In the doorway stood a boy her age who was pale with white-blonde hair. Kairi stepped back.

"Hello," said the boy, pointing his nose upward.

"Draco?" asked Peyton. Kairi and the boy turned towards her. "I was wondering where you were."

"I'm in the compartment just a few doors down," he said, "Somebody told me you were in here and I just wanted to see for myself. Didn't Crabbe tell you we saved a spot for you?"

"No," replied Peyton. "He didn't." Peyton looked over at Kairi. "This is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Sophia Emerson, Kairi Caverly, and I think you have met Libby."

Draco nodded, "Yes, I've seen her around. I have to get going. I'll see you at the Slytherin table Peyton."

Draco looked over at Kairi with his cold eyes then headed down the train. "I can't stand that boy," muttered Libby, "I never understood why you bothered hanging around him, Peyton. He's so rude and racist!"

"Racist?" asked Kairi.

"His family is as pure blooded wizard as you can get," explained Libby, "They can't stand anybody with non magical parents."

Kairi looked down at the floor in disbelief. "I-I'm going to go change," she stuttered. She pulled open the door and flew out.

"Libby?" said Sophia. "What about kids like me with only one magical parent?"

"I'm not sure, but knowing the Malfoys they probably hate them too," said Libby.

"Oh..."

"My family has been friends with his for years," said Peyton, "No matter how racist he is, I've grown up with him and he's my friend. It isn't possible to change that."

Libby turned and looked out the window to see the large majestic castle in the distance.


	5. The Sorting

Chapter 4

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

The four girl followed the big man through a dark pathway. Soon, they finally caught sight of the large majestic castle. Sophia practically squealed of glee. It was just like in the books. The tall towers standing high, the owls swirling around. It was all Sophia had ever imagined it to be.

Sophia, Peyton, Libby and Kairi shared a boat. They were brought to a harbour practically underneath the school. "Brilliant," muttered Sophia and they docked the boats.

The giant knocked three times on the large door. A woman, likely a professor, answered.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here."

The professor lead the children to a small room. Sophia found herself squished against a girl with long blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's noble history and each produces outstanding witches and wizards."

"Except Hufflepuff," whispered a girl with dull brown hair. Professor McGonagall flashed her a look.

"While you are at Hogwarts," she continued, "Your triumphs will win you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly."

McGonagall walked away. The girl standing next to Sophia held out her hand. "May Cornelia Whitfield," she said, "Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Sophia shook May's hand. "Sophia Emerson."

"Pleasure,"said May.

Sophia looked over at her other friends. Peyton stood alongside the blonde boy who had visited their compartment and some other people. Kairi and Libby stood beside each other, Libby appeared to be ranting again. Sophia's attention drew to the boy in the glasses. _Harry Potter_. Sophia couldn't take her eyes of him.

After a visit by a few ghosts, McGonagall returned and made the children form a line. They made their way through the Great Hall towards a singing hat. Sophia had read about it. It was The Sorting Hat.

McGonagall began calling out names to be sorted. "Abbott, Hannah!" "Bones, Susan!" "Boot, Terry!"

Finally, a familiar name came up. "Caverly, Kairi!"

Kairi made her way towards the hat. She nervously closed her eyes as if the hat would hurt her. The hat was placed on her head and after about a minute the hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN!"

Kairi made her way to the Slytherin table where she was greeted by many other students. Sophia saw Peyton staring in Kairi's direction.

After a short while, another familiar name was called.

"Emerson, Sophia!"

Sophia cautiously made her way to the front. The whole school was staring at her. Sophia wasn't used to this sort of attention. She felt the hat being placed upon her head. "RAVENCLAW!"

_Ravenclaw. Wit and learning. _Sophia was honoured.

Sophia made her way to the Ravenclaw table where she was applauded. She sat and watched as the others were sorted.

"Granger, Hermione!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lancasper, Peyton!" Peyton made her way up the front, confident and happy. The hat was placed on her head. It took about a minute before yelling out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Peyton was startled. She grabbed the hat back from McGonagall and placed it back on her head. "You're supposed to say Slytherin!" she hissed. "I'M A SLYTHERIN!"

McGonagall took the hat and gently pushed Peyton away. "The Sorting Hat said Gryffindor," she said, "So that's where you belong."

Peyton pushed McGonagall's arm away. She glared at the Slytherin table than made her way to the dead silent Gryffindor table where she took her seat.

The Sorting continued. "Longbottom, Neville!"

Draco Malfoy along with the rest of Peyton's friends were sorted into Slytherin. Sophia felt bad for her. Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor. Libby was obviously sorted into Hufflepuff.

Sophia sat next to May Whitman who had also been sorted into Ravenclaw.

"So what do you think about Harry Potter being here?" asked May, "Isn't it just brilliant! I can't wait to see if we have any classes wit him!"

Sophia nodded. She had hoped Harry Potter would have been sorted in the same house as her. Perhaps she could ask Peyton to introduce them. Sophia considered Peyton to be very lucky.

The school song shortly began and Sophia sang proudly. She was at Hogwarts, this is the place where she truly belonged.


	6. The Friendly Hufflepuff

Chapter 5

Libby Robinson was very fond of the Hufflepuff Common Room. It mad her feel happy inside. Especially because of the rather attractive boy across the room by the name of Cedric Diggory. Clara had told Libby about him. He was simply amazing.

Libby had seen many boys before. She had been friends with Justin Finch-Flechley since they were very young children. Libby knew practically every boy on her street, but never had she seen one as handsome as Cedric Diggory. He suddenly became Libby's first crush.

Clara rested her hand on Libby's shoulder, "I'm going to go visit with some of the other second years," she said, "Make yourself at home!"

Libby looked around, there was a calming glow throughout the room. Students sat on the black and white sofas talking amongst each other happily. Libby could see many assortments of plant species all around, some of them were even moving! Libby opened the perfectly round door to find the dormitories with copper lighting and beds with patchwork quilts.

Libby found her belongings beside a bed right under a small round window. Pepper laid asleep on her bed. Libby sat down beside her and stroked her back. Then she slowly stood up on her bed and looked out the tiny window. She rested her fingertips on the windows edges and looked out into the foggy waters just behind the glass.

Libby straightened her black and yellow tie and made her way out of the common room and into the great hall. When she entered, she noticed Sophia sitting alone at a table reading a textbook. Libby walked over and sat next to her.

"Is that your Transfiguration textbook?" she asked.

Sophia nodded. "I wanted to get a head start before classes start tomorrow," she said. "I've already read over Magical Theory and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. I read A History of Magic last year. I found it in one of my mother's old trunks. Tell me Libby, do you know much about Bathilda Bagshot? I've been reading up on her."

"Not much," said Libby, "I'm not one for reading history books."

The great hall began to clear out. A tall woman with a nose as pointy as her hat approached Libby and Sophia. "You'd best be off to your dormitories ladies," she said, "It's getting late."

Libby and Sophia nodded and headed back to their common rooms. As Libby approached the kitchen, she saw the strange stuttering teacher with the turban walking past muttering to himself. He glared and Libby and went on his way. Libby went to her dormitory in silence and fell asleep with Pepper at her feet.

When Libby arrived at breakfast that morning, she took a seat near Clara at the Hufflepuff table. She didn't seem to even notice Libby. She was too busy talking to the second years. Libby tried to get a word in, but she just couldn't manage. So she sat there eating in silence.

Libby looked around the room. She saw Kairi at the Slytherin table sitting next to Millicent Bulstrode and Mauve Rivera. Mauve and Kairi were talking and laughing together. At the Ravenclaw table, Sophia and May Whitfield were looking over a book together but Sophia seemed to be taking occasional glances over at the Gryffindor table where a flock of people surrounded Harry Potter. Peyton sat near the other end of the table paying no attention to the boy who lived.

As breakfast passed, the day went by. Libby had her first classes at Hogwarts. She wasn't able to talk with any of her friends from the train since the separate houses sat on separate sides of the room. From what she observed though, Kairi seemed to be getting along quite well with the Slytherin crowd while Peyton hardly got along with anybody from her house.

Libby sat beside Megan Jones in most of her classes. She shared a dormitory with her as well as Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. Megan had taken an interest in Pepper that morning, so obviously Libby had already taken a liking to her.

Libby stayed in the great hall after dinner. She watched the students clear out and then she rushed to the Gryffindor table where Peyton rested her head on a school book she had been reading. Libby gently shook her shoulder and woke her up.

"Oh," grumbled Peyton, "It's just you."

Libby took a seat on the bench. "How are things?" she asked, "You getting along with your fellow housemates? Have you taken the liking to being a lion yet?"

"Nope," muttered Peyton, "You should have heard that Granger girl last night. She just goes on and on and on about pointless information. I'm deprived of sleep. Can I move in with you? I could pass as a Hufflepuff if I really tried. I'm a great liar you know, a Slytherin quality."

"But your not a Slytherin!"

"YES I AM!" screeched Peyton. "Now go to bed. Let me rest here."

Libby rose from the bench, "Wont you get in trouble for being out of your dormitory after dark?"

"Do you really think I care?"

Libby headed to her common room leaving Peyton Lancasper behind.

**A/N: Alright, I think I'd like to take this opportunity to explain some things to you. Along with the main characters, I have added only one additional person to each house who wasn't in the books. The rest of them have had their named mentioned in the books/movies/games at least once. **

**Also, I would just like to let you know in case you didn't (I'm not sure if I mentioned this before), Peyton, Kairi, Libby and Sophia are based off people I know in real life and their Pottermore sortings. Although it isn't obvious why they were sorted into that certain house for some of them, they do have certain qualities of their houses hidden. Read over what the characters say and think and you might be able to find those qualities hidden in the text (aren't I clever!).**

**Finally, I'm going to try and not alter the overall plotline of the Harry Potter books other than the fact that there is new characters. I am going to incorporate them into the plotline as best as I can without altering it in any way. **

**Alright that's it! Please favourite and review! Don't forget to follow to see when the next chapters up! And I apologize for the long authors note, I just needed to explain some things. Toodles!**

**-Maggie **


End file.
